Timing is Everything
by benny09
Summary: Some say there is no time like the present; others say there is no time like the future but there is one man Dylan McKay who says there is no time like the past. There were two women in Dylan’s life that he truly loved Antonia Marchette and Kelly Taylor.
1. Chapter 1

Timing is Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Beverly Hills 90210.

Intro: Some say there is no time like the present; others say there is no time like the future but there is one man Dylan McKay who says there is no time like the past. There were two women in Dylan's life that he truly loved Antonia Marchette and Kelly Taylor. He has had a past with both of them and a present with one of them and a hope of the future with her. But with the loom of unseen danger with the present could it be that his past is his future.

Chapter 1

Dylan sat on the sand looking out at the ocean remembering the words Kelly said to him. They shattered his heart and soul. He remembers that day like it was yesterday.

"I choose me."

Dylan knew that both he and Brandon were competing against one another for her heart. Somewhere deep inside he knew that Kelly loved both of them in different ways. But Kelly made it clear to both of them she was moving on with her life so they had too.

He had been thinking about Kelly a lot lately. He had not seen or heard from her since she left. He could not understand why he was thinking about her so much but he was.

Maybe Dylan was thinking of Kelly because he and Antonia where getting married. Maybe it was because he really did not know where Kelly was and just needed to talk to her. Or maybe he needed to be sure it was really over with Kelly. He did not know.

The modeling took up all of Kelly's time so she really had no time to think about anything especially Dylan or Brandon. The one thing she knew though she had moved on right where she wanted to be. She was not ready to settle down right now and she knew it. Her time had come and she was going for it for all it was worth.

She is in England modeling she also has been keeping in touch with Brenda Walsh, Brandon's twin sister. They have been best friends since high school. Brenda is an actress she has had several parts in small productions. Brenda was happy to have Kelly there.

Kelly and Brenda were having lunch together at one of there favorite places it reminded them of the Peach Pit. They try to meet once or twice every few weeks. They talk to each other several times a week. Brenda got there first a few minutes later Kelly came.

Kelly said. "Hi, Bren how was the show last night?"

"It went great the critics say that it is one of the best they have seen this year." Brenda told her.

"I have got some news for you, guess what?" asked Brenda.

"What, you look like the cat that swallowed the canary." said Kelly.

"Brandon and Emily are getting married this summer." "Can you believe my brother a married man?" Brenda said laughing.

"Wow, I knew they had gotten back together but I did not realize it had become that serious." Kelly said.

"Yeah, my mom is beside herself trying to get the wedding planed according to Brandon she is going nuts with it." Brenda told her.

"I am happy for Brandon he deserves to be with someone that could love him truly and freely." "Brandon and I were in love but we just could not give each other our true selves." Kelly said.

"Yes, he does." "He also told me something else that Dylan and Antonia are getting married." Brenda told her.

Kelly got this sad far away look in her eyes. She felt like something had just pierced her heart and soul. Brenda saw the look on her face she knew it would not be easy for Kelly to hear this but she did have the right to know.

"Kel, you ok?" questioned Brenda.

"Yes, Dylan deserves to be happy too." Kelly said with a sadden voice.

"Kelly, I know it hurts but you know what you did was best for you." "Dylan and my brother forced you to make a decision they never should of." said Brenda.

"I know." "Dylan and I might have been happy for awhile; but the way we fought and hurt each other it truly would not have worked for us." Kelly told Brenda.

"But it is still a shock to hear though." Brenda said.

"Part of me will always love Dylan, he and I will always be connected in someway; and I know that but you are right it is a shock." said Kelly.

"Yeah, I was furious with you for taking him away from me but then over time I realized that you and Dylan were meant to be together." Brenda told Kelly.

"Oh I remember you hated me and Dylan for a long time but then Donna reamed us out and we realized that a guy should never come between a friendship." said Kelly.

"Donna was right she usually is." Brenda said laughing.

Kelly laughed at that too. They order lunch and sat there and talked about what else is going on in their lives right now. They did not mention Brandon or Dylan again.

Kelly told her that she would be going to Italy next month for two weeks to do a photo shoot.

"I was in Italy once and it really is a beautiful country." Brenda said.

Kelly and Brenda finished eating then went back to work.

Brenda tried to run her lines but all she could remember was the look on Kelly's face when she told her about Dylan. Brenda has always known that Kelly and Dylan were destined to be together for life.

"Then she thought to herself that it really was not fair that Kelly knows all about Dylan and Antonia and he does not even know where Kelly is."

Kelly had made Brenda swear to never tell anyone where she was especially Dylan and Brandon. Brenda did not like it but she promised. Kelly's mother Jackie is the only other person that knows where she really is.

Kelly could not think her concentration was gone after what she leaned at lunch. Kelly thought to herself.

"Both of them getting married she could not believe it." "The two loves of her love settling down." "And she is alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dylan was still sitting on the beach when Toni walked down to where he was.

"Hey, look like you are a million miles away." She sat down giving Dylan a kiss.

"Hey Toni, how are you?" Dylan said as he reached over and pulled her to him to kiss her back.

"More like an era away." Dylan told her.

"You are thinking about Kelly aren't you?" Toni asked him.

"Yeah, a lot lately can't seem to get her off my mind." Dylan said.

"It is understandable you two were in a very intense relationship on and off for years." "You know I understand how you are feeling I too was in a relationship like that with Michael." Toni told Dylan.

"I know Toni but you gave yourself and Michael the closure you needed." "Kelly and I have not I don't even know where Kelly is." Dylan said.

"You know I have offered to help you find her." said Toni.

"I know and appreciate it but if someone knows where she is; it is her mother Jackie and she is not talking." "If Donna knows she is not talking either." Dylan told her.

"Tell me about your weekend with Michael." asked Dylan.

"I won't lie to you it was not easy but I know I feel better for doing it." "I told him that we are engaged and we were getting married in the summer." "I told him that this is our weekend and whatever happens here or does not happen stay's here no one needs to know about it." Toni told Dylan.

"Good I am happy for you and I know you needed to do it as I need to do with Kelly." Dylan said.

"When was the last time you talked with Jackie?" asked Toni.

"Right after Kelly left town." "I went to find out where she went and Jackie slammed the door in my face that was about a year ago." said Dylan.

"That's nice, but I can understand that; Kelly left because of you." "There might be someone else who would know where Kelly is maybe." "What about Brenda Walsh? You said that the two of them became good friends again." Toni said.

"That is a good idea and I have not talked to Brenda in awhile." "I think I will give Brandon a call and get her number." Dylan told Toni.

Dylan called Brandon and asked him for Brenda's number and asked him if he had heard from Kelly. Brandon gave him Brenda's number and told him he has not heard from Kelly. And he does not know if Brenda knows where Kelly is. Dylan hung up with Brandon and then dialed Brenda's number.

Brenda's phone rang she ran to get it.

"Hello." she said.

"Hi Brenda, it is Dylan." He told her.

"Hey Dylan congratulations on you're and Toni's engagement." Brenda said.

"Thank you Bren." Dylan told her.

"Bren, by any chance would you be in touch with or know where Kelly is?" asked Dylan.

Brenda closed her eyes and was silent for a few seconds.

"Brenda?" questioned Dylan

"I am sorry Dylan I do not know where Kelly is." Brenda said and regretted it.

"I am really happy for you and Toni both you and my brother taking the plunge." Brenda said.

"Who would have thought?" Dylan said.

"Bren, if you hear from her please; call me but tell her nothing about me and Toni." Dylan asked Brenda.

"Of course I will." "Dylan I will be seeing you when I come home for Brandon's wedding." "Take care you two." Brenda said good bye.

"Well does Brenda know where Kelly is?" asked Toni.

"She said she did not but I do not believe her." "I have always known when Brenda is lying to me and she is." "I think she knows exactly where Kelly is and she is not saying." Dylan told Toni.

"Why do you think she, is lying Dylan?" asked Toni.

"Brenda will do anything not to see Kelly hurt again." "I am sure that is what she thinks she is doing." "What Brenda does not understand is that if Kelly and I do not find some kind of closure with each other it is never going to end for either one of us." Dylan told Toni.

"Yes I agree so to London we go so we can find Kelly." Toni said.

"Toni no offense but I have to do this myself." Dylan told her.

"I know and understand I am not offended." Toni said.

Dylan called the airport and made all the arrangements to fly to London tomorrow. So Toni helped Dylan pack. She knew this had to be done. Toni also knew it was not going to be easy for Dylan and Kelly to do this. She also knows that in someway Dylan and Kelly will always be connected to each other no matter what.

As soon as Brenda hung the phone up from talking with Dylan she regretted it; she knew she was in trouble. She knew Dylan would figure it out and come to London. But maybe it would not be that bad. It was time that this happened anyway. She also knew Kelly was going to kill her. Brenda dialed Kelly's number.

"Hey Bren, long time no talk." laughed Kelly.

"Kelly, I need to tell you something and you are not going to like it; in fact you are going to hate it." Brenda told her.

Kelly could hear the panic in Brenda's voice.

"Brenda what is it?" "Is everything ok?" Kelly questioned.

"No Kelly and it's not going to be ok for you." "Dylan called me a little while ago and asked me if I knew where you were." "I told him I did not but I do not think he believed me." "I have a feeling that he is coming to London to look for you." Brenda told Kelly.

"Oh my god, no; this can not be happening!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Brenda what am I going to do?" "I don't want to see him; I can't see him." Kelly told her.

"I am so sorry Kelly I knew he would know I was lying to him." Brenda said.

"What am I going to do?" Kelly asked her.

"I do not know but you better think of something or he is going to be knocking on your door tomorrow." Brenda said.

"Brenda I got to go I have to think." Kelly said good bye to Brenda and hung the phone up.

Kelly thought to herself.

"I can't handle seeing Dylan."

"What the hell am I going to do now?"

"I need to get out of London."

***********************

**Next day.**

It was early morning even before the sun was up when, Toni dropped Dylan off at airport and kissed him good bye.

Toni told Dylan. "Do what you need to do no matter how much Kelly fights you in the long run it will be the best for her and you."

"Toni I love you." Dylan kissed her one more time and went into the airport.

Dylan took his seat on the plane that was going to London.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the plane Dylan's memories of Kelly came back all the good times and all the times that were not so good. Dylan knew this was not going to be easy.

Kelly was in full panic by now trying to think if there was anyway she could get out of London. She could not just walk away from her job but she needed to leave. There had to be somewhere she could go to get away for a little while. She could not let Dylan find her. Her mind was racing she needed to think clearly. Wait there was a place she could go that cabin in the woods that the agency owns, they let their models go there when they need a break. She would call and see if she could go there and spend sometime by herself. So she called Maria and asked her if she could use the cabin.

"Maria its Kelly Taylor." "I have a big favor to ask, can I use the cabin for awhile?" "I really need to get away." "I know I have shoots coming up but I just can't do it right now." Kelly told Maria.

Maria could hear the stress in Kelly's voice.

"Kelly, are you ok?" asked Maria.

"No Maria I am not." "I need to do this." "It is very personal and I really do not want to talk about it." Kelly said.

Maria knew Kelly would not be asking this if something was not really wrong. Maria would give Kelly the benefit of the doubt. She thinks Kelly is running from something she just is not sure what it is.

"Maria, I need another favor." "My friend Brenda does not know about the cabin and I do not want her too." "If anyone comes looking for me or calls for me please tell them you do not know where I am." Kelly asked Maria.

"Of course you can use the cabin." "I will not ask you any questions." "You sound really stressed I want you to take care of yourself." "Don't worry about the shoots I will take of those for you." "Come by and get the key when you are ready I will leave it for you." Maria told Kelly.

"I can't thank you enough Maria." Kelly said and hung the phone up.

Maria just sat in her office she knew Kelly is hiding something she just was not sure what it was. Kelly was running from something or someone.

Kelly packed her stuff and went to get the key. It was waiting for her at the security office. Kelly got back into her car and drove to the cabin. Not until she got there did she feel somewhat better. Kelly tried to sleep but that was not coming. She could not stop the memories from flooding her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she saw another memory of Dylan.

Dylan had fallen asleep on the plane his dreams of Kelly hunted him. He woke to the sound of the pilot's voice telling them they would be landing in twenty minutes. Soon he would find Kelly. He sat up and readies himself to get off the plane. The plane landed and he went to get a taxi. It was three in the morning but Dylan did not care, he gave the driver Brenda's address. That is the first place he is starting. He would get the truth out of Brenda. Dylan was anxious. The driver dropped him off at Brenda's. Dylan pushed Brenda's flat number. A voice came over the speaker.

"Hello?" Brenda said sleepily.

"Brenda its Dylan let me in." Dylan said.

"Oh shit." Brenda said to herself.

There was a knock on the door. Brenda let him in. She now knew she was in trouble now. Brenda opened it to see a not very happy Dylan McKay standing there.

"Hi, Dylan nice to see you." Brenda said.

Dylan gave her one of his looks as he walked in.

"Hi Bren, nice to see you too now tell where, Kelly is." Dylan stated.

"No hug?" questioned Brenda.

Dylan hugged Brenda.

"Sorry Bren I just really need to find her." "I know you are lying to me about knowing where she is." Dylan told her.

"Kelly is here in London isn't she?" Dylan asked.

"Yes she is I knew you would know I was lying." Brenda said.

"Where does she live?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan its late lets talk about in the morning." Brenda said.

"No more staling Brenda." "I want Kelly's address now." Dylan said sternly.

Brenda knew he meant business when he uses that tone.

"Dylan there is something you need to know first." "After I talked to you I called Kelly and told her I talked to you." "I told her I did not think that you believed me when I told I did not know where she was." "To say the least she was upset." Brenda told him.

"Brenda, why would you do that?" "You have no idea how long I have been looking for Kelly." "She has probably found someway to take off and I will never find her." Dylan told her.

"I'm sorry Dylan; I just could not see Kelly hurt again because of you." Brenda said.

"Brenda call her see if she is there but say nothing about me." Dylan said.

Kelly's phone rang and rang finally the machine picked it up. Brenda left a message asking Kelly if she was ok and that she was sorry.

"I left a message that is all I can do." "Dylan I am tired I have a busy day and I need to get some sleep." "You are more then welcome to sleep on my couch." Brenda told him.

"Brenda, call her cell phone." Dylan told her.

Brenda just gave in and dialed Kelly's cell number.

Kelly was just sitting staring out the window when her cell rang. Kelly saw it was Brenda calling. Kelly thought to herself she probably can't sleep either because she was upset. Kelly answered it.

"Hi, Bren." Kelly said.

"Hello Kelly." Dylan said.

But to Kelly's shock it was not Brenda's voice she heard it was Dylan's. Every nerve in Kelly's body froze.

"I know you are there Kelly." "Please talk to me." "I need to see you." Dylan told her.

"No Dylan we have said everything we needed to say to each other." Kelly told him and clicked her phone off.

"Damn it Kelly." "Why are you making it so difficult?" Dylan said out loud.

"Dylan you need to understand it is not easy to see you and Toni together for Kelly." "When she got to London she was a mess." "It took her a long time to want to start to model again." Brenda told Dylan.

"I am sure it is not easy for her." "Bren, if I do not get this closure with Kelly it is never going to be over for us." "If you know where Kelly, is please tell me." "I do not want to hurt her but what I want to do just might help her." "Dylan said.

"Dylan, are you sure this is what you want?" "Are you really here to let Kelly go or are you here to see if there is still something between you that could be rekindled?" "Don't get me wrong I know you love Toni. But deep down inside both yours and Kelly's soul's will always belong to each other for eternity. Brenda told Dylan.

Dylan closed his eyes because he knew that Brenda is right; there always will be a piece of him that will belong to Kelly. He knows he loves Toni and that is where his heart is now.

"Dylan I really need to get some sleep now." "You should try to get some sleep too." Brenda told him.

"I can't sleep knowing I am so close." "But you go ahead and sleep." Dylan said.

Brenda went back to bed and just laid there she knew sleep would not come. Just thinking about Dylan being here was enough to raise her stress level to maximum velocity. Brenda knew Kelly did not need this.

Dylan just lay on the couch he knew he would not sleep. But tomorrow is another day and he is determined to find Kelly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Next Day.**

Dylan got up and wasted no time in wanting to know where Kelly worked. Brenda told him where, there was really no way she could get out of it. Dylan went to the address that Brenda had given him for where Kelly lives. He was told that Kelly had left last night and has not returned. Dylan went to the modeling agency. The security guard asked him his name.

"Dylan McKay, I am here to see a Ms. Kelly Taylor." Dylan said.

"Sorry Mr. McKay your name is nowhere on my list of people allowed in to see Ms. Taylor." said the Security Guard.

"No, you do not understand I need to see her." Dylan said getting very upset.

"Mr. McKay, I am going to have to ask you to leave now!" the Security Guard said forcefully.

"May I speak with Ms. Taylor's boss?" asked Dylan.

"I will make a call and see if she will see you." he told Dylan.

The security guard came back a few minutes later.

"Mr. McKay, I am sorry but she cannot see you." "She told me to tell you that Kelly has left and will not be coming back." he told Dylan.

Dylan closed his eyes and walked away. He knew he was being lied too. He was sure her boss knew where she was. He knew Kelly was running scared. Dylan cell phone rang. It was Toni.

"Hey baby." Dylan said.

"Hi, did you find Kelly?" asked Toni.

"No, I went to Kelly's and was told she left last night and has not come home. I went to the agency she works for and got nowhere." "I know they are hiding something."

Dylan said.

"Do you think Brenda knows where Kelly is?" asked Toni.

"No she does not and she is not lying." said Dylan.

"Dylan, I know you did not want me to but I asked my dad to look into find Kelly." Toni told him.

Dylan was silent for several minutes.

"Toni, why would you do that?" asked Dylan.

"Because I can't stand to see you in this kind of pain anymore." she told him.

"Dylan, I know where Kelly is." Toni said.

Dylan swallowed hard and asked. "Where is she?"

"Sorry Dylan I can't tell because you need to tell me where you father Jack McKay is." Toni told Dylan.

Dylan could feel the blood drain from his body. A fear washed over him. Her father knew Jack was alive.

"What did you say?" questioned Dylan.

"You heard me Dylan tell me where Jack is and will tell you where Kelly is." Toni said.

"How do you know my father is alive?" Dylan asked her.

"My father has known for some time now." "But he does not know where the FBI put him." she told him.

"Toni, why are you doing this?" "I thought you loved me." stated Dylan.

Toni laughed.

"It was all a set up to get to your father." "You will tell us where he is if you don't you will never see Kelly again." Toni told him.

"Don't you dare do anything to Kelly." Dylan yelled into the phone.

"Dylan, you are in no position to make any threats." Anthony Marchette said.

"Anthony, you hurt Kelly in any way I will kill you." screamed Dylan.

"Tell me where your father is and no harm will come to Kelly." "In fact I can and will have her brought to you as soon as I have your father." he told Dylan.

Dylan was not sure who to believe or what to believe he just knew he could not sacrifice his father's life or Kelly's life.

"Well McKay what is it going to be?" Anthony asked.

Need more time to think about it you have 24 hours where I will promise you no harm will come to Kelly." "Time is ticking away you better decide McKay." Anthony told Dylan.

Anthony ended the call. Dylan stood there looking at his phone. Thinking to himself.

"What I am going to do?"

He hailed a taxi and told the driver to take him to the studio where Brenda was working. When he got there he told Brenda everything. About his father being alive and what Anthony told him. He asked her again if she knew where Kelly was. Brenda said no and Dylan believed her.

"Brenda, I can't lose my father or Kelly." "What am I going to do?" asked Dylan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dylan is petrified at what could happen to the two most important people in his life. Yes, Kelly was important to him he seemed to really realize that now.

"Brenda, I need to go back to your place and make some calls." Dylan told Brenda.

Brenda gave Dylan her keys. Brenda told him she would do anything to help him. How Brenda did wish she knew where Kelly had been hiding. Marchette probably already has Kelly. Dylan called Christine Pettit and told her everything.

"Christine, what is going to happen?" asked Dylan.

"Dylan, I know this is hard but you need to sit tight." "I am going to make some calls." "It is a good bet that Anthony already has Kelly because she is his bargaining chip." "What I want you to do is get Brenda and yourself on the next plane out of London." "That way they cannot go after Brenda also." Christine told Dylan.

Dylan told Christine he would. He then called Brenda and told her to come home and pack because they needed get back to LA.

Kelly sat on a chair blindfolded with her hands tied behind her. She is terrified. She has no idea what is going on and who is doing this. Kelly had been drugged when they brought her here. There was nothing but silence around her. Kelly has no idea how long she has been there. What seemed to be like hours to Kelly. She then heard a doorknob turn, footsteps coming her way.

"I see that you have arrived Ms. Taylor." the male voice said.

Kelly did not recognize the voice. Kelly heard more footsteps.

"You better hope Dylan comes through for you and brings his father to us or you are not going to be long for this world." the female voice told her.

Kelly knew that voice. It was the voice of Toni Marchette.

"Toni?" questioned Kelly.

"That is right Kelly." Toni said.

"What do you want with me?" "Dylan's father is dead." Kelly stated.

"Jack McKay is alive, the F.B.I. put him in the witness protection program." said Toni.

"I don't believe you!" "Why are you hurting Dylan like this?" "He loves you not me." screamed Kelly.

"Kelly, this not about me and Dylan it is about my father and Jack McKay." "As for Dylan and me while let's just say it was all a setup and leave at that." "I never loved Dylan he has always loved you and still does Kelly." Toni told her.

Kelly could since that someone was behind her. They cut the rope that was tied around her hands. Toni then reached up and pulled the blindfold off. Kelly eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the light. Kelly looked around and saw that she was in a bedroom. The man that was with Toni left the two of them alone.

"Kelly, if Dylan loves you like I think he does he will tell us where his father is." stated Toni.

"I don't understand why you are doing this." "What did Jack McKay do to your father?" asked Kelly.

"It is not so much what he did; it was more like what he was going to do." "Jack was going to turn my father over to the F.B.I." Toni told Kelly.

"Kelly, you are free to move around in this room and there is a bathroom over there." "The bedroom door will be locked from the outside." said Toni as she left the room.

Kelly heard her lock the door.

Brenda and Dylan where on the plane to LA.

"Bren, I can't loss my dad again." "I would be lost without Kelly I know that now." Dylan told Brenda.

"Dylan, I really do not know what to say." "I will stand by you and will help you in any way I can." Brenda said.

Brenda's and Dylan's plan landed at LAX. There they see Christine Pettit waiting for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brenda, Dylan and Christian got into the car. She took them to a safe house. There Dylan and Christian told Brenda about Jack being alive. Brenda was shocked to say the least.

"Dylan, you have known your father was alive and said nothing." Brenda said.

"Bren, I couldn't for his safety and everyone else that may be close to me." Dylan told her.

"That did Kelly a lot of good didn't it?" stated Brenda angrily.

"Brenda I understand why you are upset." "Dylan had no choice in the matter though." Christine told Brenda.

"Brenda, I did not know for a long time that Jack was alive." Dylan told her.

"Anthony and Antonia must had this planed for a very long time." Christian told them.

"We need to something because time is running out." Dylan said.

Christine's cell phone rang. Jack is on his way to the safe house she told them.

Kelly went over and sat on the edge of the bed. Not knowing what to think all she knew she was terrified. Kelly thought to herself about what Toni had said.

"She would not be long for this world."

"They are planning to kill me."

Kelly could hear voices but she could not make out what they were saying. Nobody knows she is missing. Kelly just sat there scared, alone and frightened.

The conversation in the living room of the house they were holding Kelly continued.

"Jack McKay is on his way to the safe house where they took Dylan and Brenda Walsh." a male voice said.

"Soon we will have everything we want and then there will be no stopping my father." "Finally Jack McKay will be out of the way." Toni said.

"What about the woman in the room?" "What are you going to do with her?" The male voice asked.

"What do you think; we are going to keep her alive?" "Kelly Taylor will be dead by morning even if Jack McKay is here." Toni told him.

Kelly heard the click of the key unlock the door. Kelly looked towards the door and saw Toni walk in carrying a tray with food on it. Toni brought it over to Kelly.

"You better eat because this is your last meal." stated Toni.

Kelly reached over and took her hand and flipped the tray all over Toni.

"You Bitch, have it your way." screamed Toni as she slammed the door and locked it again.

Toni walked into the living room the man said. "By the looks of you everything went well I see."

"Shut Up!" Toni screamed at him.

Jack arrived at the safe house. He went over and embraced Dylan. Dylan could sense that something was off about him.

"Dad, I am so glad you are here." Dylan said.

"Me too son." Jack replied.

Dylan looked at the man that was standing in front of him.

"What is it Dylan?" Christine asked knowing he knew something was not right.

"That man is not my father." stated Dylan.

Christine looked a Jack and then Dylan.

"Dylan you are right he is an imposter, he is an agent made to look like Jack." Christine told him.

"How did you know?" asked Christine.

"My father and I have a connection and as soon as he hugged me I knew; there was no connection there." Dylan told her.

"Dylan, Jack is safe and Kelly will be too." Christine said.''

"How can you say that?" "My dad may be safe, no one knows where Kelly is or even if she alive." Dylan said with a shaky voice.

Brenda went over and warped Dylan in a hug.

"Dylan, you can't think like that." "Kelly is going to be alright." Brenda told him.

"How else am I supposed to think?" asked Dylan.

"I know you are scared Dylan but you have to have faith." Brenda told him.

"Faith, you want me to have faith in an organization that told me my father was dead for how many years." screamed Dylan.

"Everybody let's just calm down." Christine said.

"Dylan, I know you are scared and angry that this has happened but you have to know that we will do the best job we can." Christine told Dylan.

"What if that is not good enough?" yelled Dylan.

An agent came in and walked over to Christine and said something to her. Christine told him something and he left. A few minutes later he came back bring in two people. Dylan looked up and saw who it was the look of shock on his face said it all.

**Wondering who the two people are you will have to keep reading to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You are involved with all of this!" yelled Dylan.

There in front of Dylan stood Susan and Kevin. They had been in on the whole thing with Marchette. The lies the stealing of Dylan's money. Dylan could not believe it. Dylan went to attack Kevin when an agent grabbed him.

"Dylan, calm down." Christine told him.

"How does it feel to be duped again Dylan?" Kevin asked with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up!" Dylan screamed.

"Get them out of here." Christine told the agent.

"Wait I want to know where Erica is?" Dylan asked.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." Susan smirked.

The agent left with them. Brenda went and hugged Dylan.

"Christine if anything happens to Erica or Kelly there will be hell to pay!" Dylan told her.

"Dylan I want you to know we are doing all we can." Christine said.

Christine's phone rang she talked to the person on the other end and ended the call.

"Ok everyone it show time." she told them'

The FBI agents went into action. The all got ready to leave.

"I am coming with you." Dylan said.

"No you are staying here." Christine told him.

"You are not doing this without me." "I have been left out in the cold long enough." Dylan told her.

"We don't have time to fight about this." "You can come only if you do what I tell you to do and nothing more." said Christine.

"I will." he told her.

"Dylan, be careful please." Brenda told him.

Dylan nodded his head and left with the others. Brenda was along in the safe house. She was scared for Dylan, Kelly and Erica. She knew so many things could go wrong.

The cars pulled up to a huge house that was gated. They could see guards all around. Some of the agents had gotten out about a mile down the road and went through the woods.

Christine got conformation that everyone was in place. That is when she made the call to Marchette to tell them that they had Jack McKay.

The iron gates opened to let the car in. It drove up the long driveway and stopped in front of the house. Christine looked at Dylan.

"Dylan, stay in the car and stay low." "You are not to leave the car until you get the all clear from me, is that understood. Christine told Dylan.

"Yes." said Dylan.

Two agent and Christine and the man that looked like Jack McKay got out of the car and walked up to the door when it opened and let them in. Dylan sat in the car getting more anxious by the second. He had to something there was no way he was going to let anything happen to Erica or Kelly. So Dylan being Dylan got out of the car to look for a way into the house without being detected.


End file.
